makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Star Story: Shadow's Spoon Episode 3 - Man with a Blade
Plot The story begin in the cruise across the Atlantic Ocean, where the fights with the man known as Diavolo "Dave" Rugal with the Francis's family, Benson Tret Francis and his son, Joseph David Francis, to their assentor killing his grandmother in the past. After a few sword to scythe crashing. Dave falls in defeated, but then split false acid to Benson, but Joseph saved him father by taking the hit. After which, Dave disappear and make the possessed Joseph kills his own father. Despite this, Besom tells his son to not blame himself. After the death of his father, Joseph passes out and said to be disappear to many of his friend and family in the UK. Three days afterwords, Joseph waked up in the bed with a banded head with no memories of their past life. He see a young man caring to him wounds. Many people have recognizes the man to be his the great-great-grandson of a great Russian warrior of The Cold War, Phillip Dendsuki. The two conversing the night start to came in. Phillip intent further question and determine the trustworthiness of the Joseph is cut short as a older Tom Smith was making a haste towards to a rescue. After saving a man from bandits alongside Phillip and Joseph, followed to put the new warrior by proceeds to return to Hectare City, along with a help of Tom's childhood friend, Elizabeth. As the day is no longer young at this point, the group thenceforth sets up camp within the depths of an unnamed thicket of woods. As night fell and the group lays down to rest, Joseph is awoken by Tom when he senses something amiss in the surrounding atmosphere. The pair then proceeds to scout the surrounding vicinity, where they note the eerie lack of sound in woods that should otherwise be teeming with life. As they traipsed into a clearing, the numerous BlackHearts, member of 5 start coming in, entering a frenzied state as the woods are set ablaze. That night, Joseph and Tom are attacked by the BlackHearts. The two manages to kill four of them, but the last one nearly kills Tom if not, for the timely arrival of two sillhouette warriors. After dispatching the last BlackHearts member, the masked warriors introduces themself as Steven Star and Eric Erdbeere, warning Joseph and Tom to awake Phillip and Elizabeth and escape this forest, as it is full with The BlackHearts Men. As the rest return to The Star's home, Steven takes Joseph back to the guest room where Rosa can nurse him back to full stats, without realizing that a green hooded man is looking down at them. Just as Phillip and Eric leave, The green hooded man jump in and attacks the two from behind. Eric manages to pull out his knife and dodge the man's strike, whilst Phillip managing to cut his hooded off. The green hooded man exposed himself as Cyclone, who was hired to kill Steven. Cyclone would later grabs Phillip by the throat and blow Eric away with the power of the wind, but the sun appears over the horizon, and the man disappeared out of the dark. The next day, Joseph is seen using a cane to walk around the city, trying to discover who is is. He eventually gives up and decides to take a stroll with Steven. During their walk, Rchter appears on a nearby stone wall, eating a sandwich. He suddenly dash toward and lunges at Joseph. The man reveals himself to be the prince of Hectare City. Richter tell Joseph to head into the pub while taking Steven to a nearby pond. As the two was talking, Richter reveals that Steven about how Fiona want to have a date in the night while his and they mother are out. Steven look shock and happy at the same time, he never meet her when he started his guardian training, but he still want to takes her heart after all these years. In the Pub, Joseph hang out with a lot of people, and perform his swordman talents. After a night of great fun, Phillip is getting Richter to invite everyone to Fiona's party. Eric excitement increases further, after Tom tells the fact that Daria Gruntlang is coming too. Yu tries to find Hooker, but he gets drunk and forgets what he came for, much to the Masazo Katagirl. Fortunately for them, the machine back from the icy mountain comes up with a plan, which involves founding his father and quotes "Awaken his family". Character Appearance's *Steven Star *Fiona Blazela (Mention) *Eric Erdbeere *Benson T. Francis (First Appearance) *Rosa Star *Joseph D. Francis (First Appearance) *Tom Smith (First Appearance) *Richter Blazela *Phillip Dendsuki (First Appearance) *Cyclone (First Appearance) *Yu Katagirl *Dave Rugal (First Appearance) Reference and differentiate between other series Uncuts Part Category:Episode Category:Shadow's Spoon